


A Solacing Hand

by arteimisia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But Lance helps him through it, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Keith's vlog, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Takes place around s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arteimisia/pseuds/arteimisia
Summary: Lance is confused about Keith's distant behavior and Keith decides to show him why





	A Solacing Hand

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching Keith's vlog, I feel like I drank many gallons of "Loving Keith Juice" and got inspired to write this. 
> 
> At first, I was going to have Lance accidentally find the video, but I've already seen a few fics like that. So I decided to switch it up a little bit and have Keith show it to him voluntarily (hopefully it isn't too occ)

_“I'm out of here! I SAID I WOULDN'T CRY!"_

The video ended with a click and Keith could do nothing but stare at the screen with a blank expression. He knew he had been overly distant lately towards the entire team. Every moment they got closer he still couldn't help but think about how it wouldn't last long, how sooner or later it would all be gone. When Lance had cornered him and asked what his problem was, he thought it'd be easier for him to show Lance instead of explaining. He took him inside the black lion and played the video of his very first vlog. Keith knew he should’ve deleted that a long time ago, but couldn't bring himself to. Finally, Lance's voice broke the silence.

“I never knew that Voltron chant got to you that much.” Lance spoke out loud to himself, causally leaning side to side.

“Well? You always have a joke ready, so let's hear it.” Keith was already back in defense mode, just expecting a teasing remark to come from Lance. He was sure he would never hear the end of it from him.

Lance appeared to look a bit taken aback “What? No, Keith there's nothing wrong with-"

“It’s fine, now you know the truth. I hope you're happy.” Keith was about to storm past Lance when Lance grabbed a hold of his wrist and held it tightly.

“It’s not fine! I-”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Keith didn't want to hear him criticize him or most of all, give him pity. He tried to pull out from Lance’s grip “Let go of me!”

“No!” Keith may have been strong, but Lance overpowered and slammed him against the wall.

The black lion rumbled in disagreement and Lance turned his face up to the ceiling, face apologetic. “Sorry!”

Once the rumbling stopped, he turned his attention back onto Keith, who’s eyes were looking straight past him. Lance slowly let go of his wrist.

“You helped me with my own insecurities, when I was feeling down,” Lance said “Now let me return the favor.”

Keith slowly met Lance’s eyes, blue and filled with sincerity. He wasn’t good with feelings in the first place and now having to talk it out even more put him way outside of his comfort zone. Realizing that this topic wouldn't get let go so easily, Keith resigned himself to his fate and sighed.

“Everyone leaves, Lance. That’s just the way it’s always been. I’m used to it now, really.” Keith said softly "I just distance myself to...make sure I wont be as hurt when the time comes."

"You don't have to worry about that with us. We're a team and a family. We all care for you and won't abandon you no matter what." said Lance 

Keith shook his head "Didn't you hear me? I still can't help but put these walls up and push anyone who gets close."

"Dude, you've been pushing me away and I was still able to go up and over those walls. I'll scale them every time." said Lance 

Keith hesitated “But what if you, d-”

“Hey don’t say that,” Lance reprimanded him gently “But if I did I would still be with you! Just as a ghost, that’s all, haunting you for all eternity." He wiggled his fingers for added effect.

Keith couldn’t help but release a small grin  “Of course you would say that."

Lance grinned back "What I'm trying to say is I'll always be by your side, mullet head." 

Keith felt his heart swell up with emotion. It always seemed like Lance was saving him from himself. There was that time with their fight with Lotor, when he was consumed with rage, and now. He really did appreciate what he did for him more than he would ever know. A lump started to rise up in his throat and for the second time he forced himself not to cry. 

Keith proceeded to sit down on the ground and lay the back of his head against the wall. “I know that this issue...my own insecurities won’t go away. But, I'll try working on it. Just stick with me while I sort through it, alright?"

“Of course,” Lance wholeheartedly replied.

When he looked up at Lance, he saw him move to sit in front of him. He then grabbed both of his hands and rubbed circles on them in a soothing motion. 

"This is a comforting technique I learned a long time ago. If you feel uncomfortable, then let me know." said Lance, a faint red painting the tips of his ears. 

"I don't mind it," Keith said "Thanks. For, you know." 

"No problem." The two fell into silence and soon Keith felt a wave of calm rush over him.

It's true, he couldn't trust too many people. But he was learning to place his faith in the entire team, in Lance. He already trusted him in battle, to watch his back as they fought side by side. 

Perhaps he could try trusting his words no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
